


Chinois red

by maximumeffort



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wade Wilson, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, Kink Exploration, M/M, Mild Kink, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumeffort/pseuds/maximumeffort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade coaxes Peter to explore his kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinois red

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Pure smut. I felt like writing it. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh and Chinois red is really a shade of lipstick and nail polish, it should probably be "Chinois rouge" but whatever I just love how it sounds. Chinois red :)

Peter stood in the living room, dressed in civies, no mask. He was half frightened and half horny af, he was frorny. They have talked about their kinks a few nights ago, and then Wade had accused him of being a "vanilla, missionary position only, tightie wightie wearing, stuck up prude." because he wouldn't share any kinks with him, which in turn pissed Peter off into yelling his kink in the mans face in great detail.

  
That is what had put Peter in the predicament he was currently in. Sweaty palms, and fidgeting about what was gonna take place in a few moments.

  
Wade was in the bedroom, preparing himself to play out, in detail, what Peter had described him.

  
"Peeeteeey, you may enter now. And I mean it in every way possible." Wade purred from the bedroom.

  
Peter started walking, fidgeting all the way, his movements almost mechanical.

  
Although he knew what was expecting him in the bedroom, he was still dumbfounded with the view presented to him.

  
There was Wade, standing by the dresser, wearing a tight sparkly blue strapless mini dress and a black bob wig.

  
"Hello sir, how may I service you tonight?" The large muscly man asked with the most sultry sweet voice Peter had ever heard in his life.

  
Peters heart skipped a beat, as all of his blood seamed to rush straight to his groin.

  
"I, umm, yeah! The dress is spot on Wade." The boy muttered, coming closer.

  
"C'mon baby boy, in character! Let's start from the top..." Wade cleared his throat  "Hello sir how may I service YOU  tonight?"

  
Peter straightened his back and marched forward  "However I damn well please.... umm...slut?"

  
Wade nodded for a second, a mischievous glint in his eye. Peter smiled for a moment knowing that it took the merc a whole deal of self control not to give him the thumbs up for his "in character performance" but then straightened his features, going for a scowl.

  
"Show me your purse kitten." Peter purred, pressing himself into Wades personal space.

  
Wade provided a pink glittery clutch from seemingly nowhere, and Peter snatched it away, and rummaged through it, a grin splitting his face when he found what he was looking for.

  
"You wanna be pretty for me kitten? Baby wants to look pretty for daddy?" Peter asked, caressing Wades face, and the merc nodded in return, glance cast down.

  
Peter opened the lipstick he took from the purse and started painting Wades lips in the Chinois red shade of it. When he was finished he stepped back admiring his work.

  
"Look how pretty you are love." Peter whispered, taking Wades chin in his hand, caressing his cheek, and finally smearing the lipstick to the side with his thumb, kissing him forcefully on the lips.

  
"That's good, just like that pretty girl, you like to suck it huh? How 'bout you get down on those pretty little knees of yours, so I can give you a treat to suck on." Peters mouth ran on autopilot, and he blushed furiously when he realized what he was saying.

  
Wade on the other hand just smiled and obliged, unbuttoning Peters pants on the way, and swallowing him to the hilt in the first go.

  
"Fuck!" Peter gasped, looking down at the way the black wig bobbed up and down, leaving a trace of lipstick on his shaft.

  
Not moments passed and Peter was already on the edge. "Fuuuck! Stop! Stop you little whore!" He yelled pulling away and bowing down to grasp Wades face in his hand, Wade tilted his head up but had his eyes cast down.

  
"Look at me! Look!" Peter yelled and Wade finally did as he was told.

  
"Get up and get on the bed, ass in the air and spread those legs, you hear me? Slut?" Wade gave a nod, but Peter squeezed his face tighter, using his super strength to pick the larger man to his feet. "I can't hear you..." Peter growled.

  
Wade was ecstatic, finally he had made his little nerd relax and pull the stick from his ass, so he eagerly played on  "Yes sir." he answered in a small voice. Moments later he was hauled towards the bed, flopping on the sheets unceremoniously.

  
Quickly he gathered himself and spread his body as he was ordered.  
He could hear Peter fumbling around behind him.

  
"S...sir, my pussy is already wet, you don't need to prep me... sir."  
Just as the words left his mouth he felt a smack on his left ass cheek. "Do.not.speak.unless.adressed."

Peter growled, pushing the dress up and moving the pink lace panties aside, to push a finger up Wades ass.

  
"Eager little thing aren't you?" Peter smiled finding that Wade wasn't lying. He made quick work of lubing himself up and pushed into the merc slow.

  
Wade gave a long and breathy high pitched moan.

  
After a few shallow experimental thrusts, Peter went to work in earnest. Pulling out slow and slamming home hard, rewarded with an almost feminine moan or a high pitched whine every single time.

  
He was spewing a litany of dirty talk, that would have him blushing like a virgin if he wasn't so reeled on by everything that was happening.

  
"You like it bitch? The way I fuck this tight pussy of yours!? Yeah you like it! Look at you, you look so good on my cock, like you were born for it."

  
Wade was also enjoying himself immensely. Not only was he getting one of the best fucks of his life, he was releasing his Petey into the fabulous world of kinky sex, and he got to be a pretty lady. Sure the boys kink was mostly vanilla, but at least the boy is doing it, and obviously loving it too.

  
Suddenly Peter changed the angle and hit Wades prostate spot on to which Wade almost screamed.

  
"Oooh! There we go kitten, c'mon scream for me sugar." Peter grumbled, continuing to thrust hitting the spot right on every single time.

  
"I bet you gonna cum just like this, untouched, can you do that for me love, c'mon cum for me Wade." Peter whispered and that was it. With a moan Wade came hard, trembling, his inner muscles squeezing tight, making Peter cum in suite.

  
"That was intense!" Peter gasped rolling to his back starting at the ceiling.  
"Yup." Wade answered still breathless.  
"Can you tie me up next time?" Peter asked.  
Wade slapped himself on the forehead "Dear Gods I have created a monster!"  
Peter giggled throwing a pillow on him "Who's vanilla now old man?"  
"Old man? I'll show you old man!" Wade growled tossing himself on the boy, going for hopefully round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Non native English speaker, so forgive any mistakes.


End file.
